coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 338 (9th March 1964)
Plot Florrie gets flustered as the opening of the Post Office nears and she gets Len to fix some last-minute snags. Eddie arranges to go out with Lucille again. Myra orders some furniture from Frank. Jerry worries that she's spending too much money. Laurie tells Martha that he's appointing a manager to look after the running of the club. He refuses Dennis an advance on his wages. Florrie can't open tomorrow until she has an assistant - Myra agrees to have the job. Emily struggles alone at Gamma Garments. Lucille asks Elsie's advice as to what to wear on her date. Emily also asks Myra if she wants to be her assistant. Ted Ashley is back in Weatherfield after forty years in Australia and buys a drink in the Rovers. Cleaning the floors, Martha overhears him talking about Bessie Street School and remembers him. She sneaks out of the pub without being seen. Harry embarrasses Lucille by telling her to be sure that she does her homework before she goes out with Eddie. Martha gets her best dress and coat ready and makes an excuse as to why she isn't going to the Luxy with Ena and Minnie. Florrie has to think quickly when Len makes the joke suggestion that she employ Dennis in the shop. Emily and Florrie bicker as to who is to employ Myra and they leave the decision to her. She asks Jerry who says that he doesn't want her working at all - she's a housewife. Riled by Laurie's manner, Len drops work at the club to fit the bath in No.11. Ena and Minnie are shocked when Martha turns up in the Rovers dressed to the nines. Len and Elsie argue over her relationship with Laurie. Laurie tells him to keep out of his business. A despondent Florrie has no choice but to give Dennis the job in the shop. He passes out at the turnaround in his fortunes. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Eddie Thomas - Douglas Austin *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Ted Ashley - Jerold Wells Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *7 Mawdsley Street - Downstairs room *Gamma Garments Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *This episode carries no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Florrie and Miss Nugent have staff problems and a stranger appears in Coronation Street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,758,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes